Chuck/Games/Quotes/HGSS
Main article: Cianwood Gym * Before battle :"Ooomph! The pounding waterfall right onto my head... Arrgh! Why did you stop the waterfall from pouring on me! You just spoiled my training! I have to warn you that I am a strong Trainer training every day under this waterfall! What? This has nothing to do with Pokémon? ... That's true! ... ... Come on. We shall do battle!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"We haven't lost yet!" * During battle, when last Pokémon is at critical health :"No... Not...yet..." * Being defeated :"We...lost..." * After being defeated :"Hmm... I lost? How about that! All right. You're worthy of the Storm Badge!" :"The Storm Badge lets your Pokémon to any city or town you've already been to! Here, take this, too!" :"That is . It doesn't land if the foe you're attacking hits you first, but it's very powerful if it manages to hit!" :Wahahah! I enjoyed battling you! But a loss is a loss! From now on, I'm going to train 24 hours a day!" * If the Bag is full :"Argh... Your Bag is jammed full!" Fighting Dojo * Before battle :"There you are! Taste my 24-hour training!" * After being defeated :"Wahaha! A battle with you is never boring!" Pokégear Phone :For registering his number, see Chuck's wife * Calling the player: :"Yo! Chuck here! What's up? You know, I'm just going to say this once, but I... I really like sweets. They're the best. After training every day, the thing that I absolutely look forward to more than anything is sneaking behind my wife's back to eat something sweet. Fortunately, I haven't been packing on too many pounds... Oh! Don't tell my wife! Please!" :"Yo! Chuck here! What's up? You know, I spend a lot of time training under a pounding waterfall every day. I guess that's why I've been disagreeing with my wife a lot lately. I was thinking of taking her on a trip as an apology, but I can't think of any good places to go. ...That's it! I should take her to Tohjo Falls! What do you think?" :"Lately my Gym's waterfall device has been malfunction... Aaaaahh! Boomwhooshoowhooshoowhooshoowhooshoowhooshoowhooshoowhooshoowhooshoowhoosh...! ...Haa haaa haaaa. Sorry. While I was on the phone with you, the device broke and I just got doused with water. I'll call you back once things have calmed down a bit here!" * Calling him: :"Hello?! Oh, hey, sorry for shouting! I'm doing great! You know there're some stronger Gym Leaders around. Don't lose heart! Keep going!" :"Hello?! Oh, hey, sorry for shouting! I'm doing great! Let's see... I'm free most Wednesday nights. Give me a call then, OK?" * On Wednesday nights: :"Hello?! Oh, hey, sorry for shouting! I'm doing great! Oh hey! I just finished training. Do you want to battle again?" ::No: "Noooooo! That's terrible!" ::Yes:"All right! I'll be waiting over at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City!" :"Hello?! Oh, hey, sorry for shouting! I'm doing great! I'll be waiting at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. Look forward to it!" Cliff Edge Gate :"Hey, ! Good to see you again! But I never expected to see you around here. Could it be… that you are on the way to the Embedded Tower? The Embedded Tower is a huge tower piercing the sky. It is said to have something to do with the mythical Pokémon that stretched the seas and that Pokémon that widened the lands. But the tower no longer is standing." :"The way to the Embedded Tower is harder than you can imagine. You need Rock Climb as well as Surf." :"I see! So you've defeated all the Gym Leaders in Kanto as well! Then there's nothing to worry about. Believe in yourself and walk your path. Yahaha!"